


Everything Changed

by Splashy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone is a college student, F/F, No Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are roommates, Ruby and Sapphire are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a college student. She works hard in all of her classes, and tells herself she doesn't have time for a relationship, especially after what happened with Rose. She focuses entirely on her studies, determined to finish college as soon as possible. She doesn't have time for hanging out, for dating. That all changes when she meets a mystery girl.</p>
<p>Sheena is a college student. She doesn't work very hard in her classes, preferring to hang out with friends. She's constantly looking for a girlfriend, and has been with many girls, but none seem to mean a lot to her. She doesn't care about studying. She isnt even sure why she's in college. She considers dropping out until she meets <i>her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm secretly Steven Universe trash. I've been meaning to write a SU fic but never got around to it, until...this. Until the "mystery girl." I just had to write something about these two. And I made it a human/college thing bc...eh, why not? I haven't seen anyone else do the same thing cx

Pearl stared down at her phone. By this point, her hands were shaking. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

But she had to. 

She turned her gaze toward the slip of paper the girl had given her that one night, 3 days ago. She had waited long enough. If she took too long, then the girl might forget about her. Or worse, think she wasn't interested. She took a deep breath and began to slowly put the number into her phone. With another deep breath, she pushed the call button and brought the phone to her ears.

_Ring..._

Maybe she shouldn't do this.

_Ring..._

It was a stupid idea, surely.

_Ring..._

She should back out now. Just hang up, forget she ever saw the mystery girl.

_Rin-_

_"Hello?"_

Oh God she answered. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"O-oh, hello! This is Pearl. You gave me your number at the concert a few days ago..," Pearl's voice trailed off.

_"Oh, hey! I didn't think you were going to call. Sure took your sweet time, didnt you?"_

"I...Sorry. Life's been busy recently, I just haven't found the time." It was true, partially. Life had been busy, and Pearl just didn't have the time to stare at the phone for hours, debating on whether or not she should call the mystery girl.

_"Haha, that's alright. I understand. Life gets in the way all the time, huh?"_ the girl on the phone chuckled.

"Yeah...Say, I never did get your name. What is it?"

_"Oh, right! Must have slipped my mind. My name is Sheena. And yours is Pearl, right? Like the gem? It certainly is an interesting name."_

"Y-yeah, Pearl, like the gem," Pearl gave a slight cough. 

_"So, do you wanna meet up or something? It would be nice to get to know you. We could meet at the Big Donut. How about today at 5?"_

"Yeah, that'll work. Um. Seeya then, I guess." Pearl hung up and took a deep breath. She collapsed on the bed just as the door to her dorm opened.

"Hey P. Have you called her yet?" Amethyst asked, stepping in.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I just finished calling her. She...wants to meet at the Big Donut at 5," Pearl said, suddenly rather proud of herself. She glanced at the clock that rested on the table by her bed. 3:40. She had roughly an hour.

"Nice! About time you called her. You should have done it waaaay earlier," Amethyst chuckled.

"Yes, well. I was...busy," Pearl fidgeted slightly.

"Sure ya were. Busy doing what? Staring at your phone, willing yourself to call her?"

"N-no! I've been focusing on my studies, and so should you. Don't you have a test tomorrow?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Pssh, who cares about that? I'll do fine in the test," she snorted. Pearl sighed.

"You really should focus more on your classes. Don't you want to get a good job?" she urged.

"You need to loosen up! I think this girl will help with that. Now, are you going to go on your date in _that?_ You should probably change."

"I'm...It's not a _date!"_ she protested. Was it a date? Sheena had said she wanted to get to know her. Did that make it count as a date? Pearl hadn't dated since... _No._ She shook her head. _I'm not going to think about her. Not now._

"Uh-huh. Sure it isn't. Now go on and get ready for your not date. I'm gonna take a nap." She walked over to her own bed and flopped down on it, almost immediately asleep. Pearl sighed. She got up and walked over to her closet.

"What am I going to wear?" She didn't exactly have a lot. She didn't care any about dating, or even hanging out with friends, so she wasn't sure if she had anything that would fit the situation. She looked through her neatly organized clothes before finding something. Maybe this would work? She wasn't even sure where she had gotten it. Or when. She pulled it out and quickly put it on.

When she was finished, she glanced up at the clock. 4:45. It would take her about 10 minutes to get to the Big Donut, so she figured she may as well leave now. She put on a jacket and walked out of her dorm and stepped into the chilly air of the outside. Winter was approaching quickly. Fall had already come, and was nearly gone now. Leaves littered everywhere, and most trees were stripped completely of their leaves. 

She quickly walked over to the Big Donut, her hands in the pockets of the jacket. As she walked, she could feel and hear her heart thudding in her chest. It had been so long since she had last done this. Her mind drifted to the girl. Sheena. As soon as she saw her walk into the Big Donut for the first time, immediately her first thought was of Rose. Their hair was similar. It was different, certainly. A different shade of pink, and it wasn't in ringlets like Rose's. But it reminded her of Rose all the same.

Perhaps it's a good thing their hair isnt the exact same. She wasn't sure if she'd have been able to handle it. It hasn't been enough time. Why is she doing this? Could she face Sheena? Would she ever be able to look at her without thinking about Rose?

And then there was the conversation they had at the concert. Pearl had oh so boldly walked up to her and held her hand out. And she had taken it. Why had she taken it? Things would have been a lot easier if she hadn't. Wouldn't they? Now she had a possible date with the girl. The girl who reminded her of Rose.

Pearl made it to the Big Donut 5 minutes ahead of their scheduled time. She walked in, got a coffee, and sat at one of the chairs. She sipped her coffee as she looked out the window, waiting for Sheena. Some time passed before she heard the door open. Looking over, she saw Sheena walk in.

It felt like her heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me comments i need love


End file.
